Let the Rhythm Take You Over
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: How they move was so painfully slow, indeed so beauty to felt. So seductively inviting. Warning! Long live bottom!Tony (/ ' ')/
Original Story and Author by imnotevil
The Avengers Fan Fiction

 **Available on AO3 with a same title**

 _A/N: "Let me I will only explain about my writing style then. In order if there are people who get confuse with a sudden change of writing style in one story a.k.a a people like me. I used different way to telling my story before and after the hastag. I use more narrative and kind of flow story-telling before the hastag. I use that to describe the story as how the song sound in my ears. Yup, I made it after I listen to the song and I use it's lyrics as this title but it is not a songfic. Then I change my narative style and the way they talked to each other after the hastag into ordinary story. I'm bad at explain especially if it's not in my own language, so I hope you get what I mean. I think that's all. As always, I'm sorry about grammar mistakes, poor vocab and mostly wrong tenses. Happy reading and love you all." *wink*_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Let the Rhythm Take You Over**

There was no beginning.

It all happen just as fast as the blink of lightning yet still so smooth as the summer breeze. It was when those blue eyes caught the seducing gaze from that brown eyes in the middle of gala.

January 14th, winter season.

He was the captain, the famous leader from the US Army. Who now stood complete with his uniform on the side of the dance hall. Avoiding the crowd, kept his charisma like always.

He was the star, the famous successful business man in New York, who caught every attention from every people in that room. A genius-billionare, playboy-philantropist who living his name but kept his single status. Who now laughing with strangers across the hall with a glass of red wine on hand.

They were different yet they had a big spot of similarity here. Both of these people caught every breath of womans and mans everytime they pass. Both of them didn't give much attention to these ladies' eyes like they were nothing but furniture who will swallowed all of their life if they talked to them. It was because both of them knew, that these all of so called ladies just needed one of these two for a one night stand and satisfied their own lust of luxurious.

Every sane-human ever life knew that.

But not for they know, just for these two own dirty little secret, both of them had admiring each other though they never talked to one before.

There was no beginning.

They knew that they had wrote a new chapter with a complete different story of their life as their gaze met each other. They understood that if they followed that story, their life wouldn't be as easy as before. There will be news, more emotions, more dramas. More colors.

There will be a life. A proper life.

But for now, there just butterflies which dance in their stomach. There just a tight rope which circling around their chest, made them both hard to breath, hard to kept their heart from beating rapidly. Hard from avoiding the shiver on the spine when their pupil dilated as they aware each other's stare. Like a predator starving for their long awaited prey.

 _Finally_ , they thought at the same stare.

xx

 _The room only fitted with dimmed light. Yellow, reflecting a pretty face that stood face to face with the soldier in a perfect way. As the small man lay his hand on the shape of the taller man's shoulder._

 _Caressing the soft fabric of his uniform, playing with stars and any other medal on his chest. Whispering his name like magic, he tip toed a little for a small kiss on the jaw._

 _"May we start our dance, Captain?"_

xx

The captain cleared his throat as he glance at the other side, hoping he didn't showed his blushing face and gulped a single sip from his white wine. Avoiding another eye contact he sure as much they would made if he dare to watch him again. Though lust ran over his body, burning inside out, filling his brain with inappropriate desire, he still had some times to spent in this evening. Being stupidly polite to strangers and some old fellow.

Didn't even aware that as the times had flies by, the famous man had missing from his sight. Beside, he himself had to move from his own position when he felt a bunch of ladies approaching with giggle and whisper. Enough was enough, he thought. He couldn't stand it anymore. Gala was not and never be his comfort zone. Ever. Though leaving meant he had to pass his rare opportunity to met the most beautiful man he ever want to claim.

xx

 _There was skin beneath his touch. Beneath his big, rough yet endearing palm. Warm, burning with passion and wild love in the cold January night. He ran his fingers through that slender spine, felt each shape of that small body as he place his nose at the nape of the dark head's neck. To breath the smell, to fill his lungs._

 _The little man shivered when that big hands moved around. Circling his waist leaving hot trail of intoxicate fingers before landed on his stomach. Pushing gently, forcing their body to get even closer. He could felt the skin contact from his backside. Made him titled his head, exposed a skin begging for a wet, open mouthed kiss._

xx

"I think I will leave now, Sam," was what he said when he felt another person getting closer from behind. Just one person, light step, a man in a suit.

But what answered him was much far from his old brother on field. Not a deep, rough and dry voice he often heard under the heat of battlefield's sun with bullet and missile flew by. It was someone else. On his light and easy-going tone, he answered Steve with a little hint of disappointed.

"Too bad you leave so early, Captain."

A breath halted when their eyes met again. More closer this time.

xx

 _It felt so soft when the mattress touched his skin. Couldn't help from hitched a breath to suppressed his satisfied moan, vibrating the red lips which still lingering with his. But his delicious sound of pleasure replaced by an annoyed groan when the burning kiss gone. He didn't even care if he would sound so needy in front of that soldier. A rare opportunity never comes twice._

 _A bliss of hiss following later from his clenched teeth as that temple of sin moving through his collarbone. Kissing, sucking, marking. Rubefy his already swollen breast, leaving a hell lot of purple blossom at every inch of his skin. He sure his pupil blown wide as he witnessing blond hair stopped from moving just above his zipper._

 _Because what came next was a devilish smile, spread across the handsome face the man below had when they made eye contact. Icy blue to wooden brown. Which both almost gone with a dark lust of their so dilated pupil. The genius knew so much he didn't need all of his brain to guess what happen next. So he gulped loudly, accidentally making silent invitation he never made before._

xx

They silent for a second before the soldier raised his eyebrow to change his expression onto a proper ones. "Oh, hello Mr –"

"– Please, call me Tony," he said, offering his hand which was replied with a simple name he already know before. Steve Rogers.

"It's a pleasure to met the head of Stark Industries."

"Oh please, the pleasure is all mine, to be able meeting the famous captain of US Army."

"People just talking high about me sir, I'm still far from a marvelous captains the US Army ever had."

"I like your modestly," he got a decorous thank you from Steve, "It's good to have a good people around."

"Yes indeed, sir."

"So," Tony sip his final wine before talked again, "As far as I know, the captain never made a move in the dance hall though just for a single song. Isn't that a little disappointing?"

"I apologize for what I'm gonna say next Mr – Tony, but isn't it more disappointing that the most beautiful form never made his step himself?"

"What? Did you mean me?"

"The one and only sir." There was something burning in his body when that little man laughing, something that made him want to just grabbed that little arms, pulling him apart from the crowded leaving just the two of them. But though all of his desire for this man he had keep for a long time almost eating him, he didn't want to ruined everything just because of one simple mistake step.

But what happen next was something he never imagine.

It was when Tony gave the empty glass away to the attendant. When he moved dangerously closer to that soldier, face almost touch when he tip toed, grinning from ear to ear before whispering, "Thanks, for called me beautiful," he lowered his stare, eyes now landed on that lips then moved slowly scanning the taller man's body, "Sadly though, it seems that you never realize," brown met blue again, "You are not so bad yourself, _Captain_."

xx

 _Despite all of his famous experience, being a submission was something new for Tony. To let someone manhandle him for every role-play he believe he better at, to let himself spreading his legs and squirm beneath other male's eyes and body. To let himself being taken. To be claimed. His brain had gone from let-me-take-care-of-you into please-I-need-you state. Despite the fact it sound embarrassing for his title, he would be happy to be an omega as long as his alpha was Steve Rogers._

 _So he let it when that big hand spread his legs even wider as the bigger body moving upward to gave him another passionate kiss. And he didn't even complain about his abandoned cock._

 _Let it arching and twitched painfully soaked with pre-come and saliva, made it became more deliciously slicky. Because he knew what coming up next was something more savoury than just a blow. With rapid breath he finally could take from their kisses, shacking voice came out whispering a spell to release the beast inside that soldier._

 _"Love me, Steve."_

xx

They stood still like that. None of these two famous gentleman dare to made any movement. Warm breath melted together, ears gone deaf, the only music they could heard was the beating of their own heart. Pumping the red liquid faster as their mouth parting. Slowly closed the gap of their distance, waiting for a single action which would changed everything.

"Tony!"

As if as the alarm went on, just like a deer caught in the headlight, they pulled apart immediately back to their own heels. Steve cleared his throat while Tony turned around to answered his colleagues' calling. Surprised for him, they had made a move approaching this pair after spotting the famous captain of US Army stood just right in front of that little businessman.

xx

 _It was blissful sin. When he grab tight the white innocent fabric on each side of his head, as his lower body not only felt the soft mattress but also the dance of that big, skillful fingers. He let out a sudden gasp from the feeling of Steve's middle finger pressing his perineum almost touching his entrance. Squirmed so desperately when Steve teasing him, circling and caressing his pinkish hole made him clenched and unclenched it in aware._

 _It was blissful sin. When his almost deaf ears caught the soft click of open bottle came out of nowhere. When his almost losing patient feed by a dull pain as one big finger making it's way inside his body._

 _Making his already messy brain turned into an absolute different polar. Hissing and cursing from the unfamilliar pain but also groaning in ectasy each time Steve moving his finger._ 'More' _was the newest words he could form beside_ 'Steve' _or_ 'yes' _or a lot of curse or the name of their Maker. And breath out three other_ 'more' _was enough for Tony to finally got another finger in. Scissoring softly to opening the gate of their own paradise._

xx

It was a beautiful lady. Stepped on her elegance legs, getting closer with another gentleman on her hand. With soft, slender hand clinging losely on the dark skin man's elbow, hand in hand they move before stopped right beside Tony. She polietly nodding in greeting as the other man hand out his palm to shake Steve's. Revealing their identity as Col. James Rhodes of US Air Force and Miss Pepper Pots, Tony's sercretary in Stark Industries. Both were a good friend of Tony Stark.

From the two of them, Steve got another information about Tony which, not a big surprise, most of them he had already know before. So, pretending to be surprise at some stories but being honest when he praise him, Steve stuck with this conversation as his mind wandering with his desire. Force him to stare at the little man while his wonder lightening a question inside his brain.

Drown him into curiousity at how will that soft lips taste on his own.

xx

 _It's just their breath which now sounded, along with their skin-to-skin-contact noises. Filling the room with grunt, gasp and silent cry. Dance together in a perfect rhythm after that finger replaced by something both of them had waited for far too long._

 _They were a complete stranger before, yet neither of them give a damn about this action. They already knew each other's presence from their ridiculous secret admirer feeling and a thousand over thousand wet dreams._

 _It was their desire which told them to move, it was their need which force them to touch._

 _Each kiss was a sin, each sin was a paradise. Every move their skin touched, flushed in a rushed gesture, ravished by their hands, messing each other hair. Their lips swollen as they swallowed each other soul. Breath was something they hard to find._

 _How they move was so painfully slow, indeed so beauty to felt. So seductively inviting._

xx

"How about a dance?" said the only woman among them. "It's been a long time since you chose to not touching the dance floor again, Tony. And I believe the Captain here will not mind at all."

And that was the reason why right now, right at the middle of the ballroom, surrounding by a lot of eyes starring only to them, the two breathaking human ever life melted into a smooth dance moving together above the not so rushing music. Big, warm palm on a slender waist while the smaller hand carressing the soft fabric of that dark green uniform.

Eyes met to each other while breath was nothing but a same air they had intake.

xx

 _For them who eavesdropping, they would think Steve had made love with lucky chick who finally got his attention. Because the soft yet wet repeated_ 'ah' _s had turned Tony's voice to sounded like a woman. And he couldn't help from cried, loudly, howling Steve's name like something had broke inside his body when finally the weak, oversensitive spot inside his hole being touched._

 _Turning Tony's body to auto-pilot wrapping his legs around Steve's waist. Digging his heels deep to pushed Steve even deeper. To swallow Steve whole. To fill his inside only with Steve as their body became one._

 _His mind foggy with misty lust, stars dancing on his brown eyes when Steve repeatly touching his prostate. As if he already mentally note it's exact place to pleasure Tony's body and feeling. He could heard his blood pounding hard inside his brain but he didn't care. He could did this for a whole night, or even, a whole day. All sore and pain was worth it._

xx

It wasn't their party, not even Tony's party. They both guest in this place but somehow they had became stars in this event. Whisper and murmur slowly fading beneath their tap shoes as it echoing in the hall, challenging the music to get even louder but flowed even slower for each loving move they made.

Then pair by pair of couple, starting from no one but Tony's dearest mates, stepping inside the circle to joining them tasting the good music from the famous band in the city. Filling their space with people, covering their presences from other human's attention.

It seem nobody notice when this couple stopping their movement. To just stood at there, in the middle of the sea of people who dance and drown in their own business, staring deep inside each other's eyes. Tried to milking and finding what they want to find.

Tried to get what they desire from each other since a long time ago.

And both of them get what they want as the taller man leaned closer to capture the thin of pinkish lips with his own.

xx

 _Tony was not laying on his back anymore. He didn't even had to wait for far too long after Steve withdrawing to manhandle him, to laying him on his side as Steve positioned himself still from above, to felt the already-become-familliar fullness again. Rubbing yet again his sensitive spot form inside._

 _Their kiss was so clumsy. Teeth crashing, sloppy, almost couldn't count as a kiss. But their body kept moving in a perfect sync rhythm. Fast, but sometimes slower for a deep, hard thrust when Steve bottoming him._

 _Just another move and Tony already felt a pool on his lower gut._

xx

Breath was another thing they forgot they had to get when a flat of hotel's wall pressing against Tony's back. As he let the other male's lips raping his own and hands messing his expensive suit. A little move to raised his head rewarded by a glorious feel of burning sensation on neck. Just below his ear then moving beneath his jaw.

Whimpering as his legs chose to not cooperative again, Tony couldn't help from begging, pushing his body forward only to get more friction for his already heating body. He clenched his fist on that blindly blonde hair as he seductively whispering Steve's name. Make it sound like a dirty name and ruining his saint title as a noble man of the US Army's Captain.

xx

 _A mix of surprise and pleasure cried echoed inside the room as something touch the tip of Tony's cock. Figuring later it was Steve's free hand which now take care of his painful throbbing dick. And the move Steve made was so amazing, so skillful and dragging Tony's desire so high._

 _He could felt the dancing stars on his eyes had turned into parade. Blurried his vision and he was so aware of his lack of time to surpress his seed from spreading on Steve's hand. But all of stubborness gone when Steve gave him hard jerk and hitting his prostate at the same time._

 _Shouting Steve's name as his pale white liquid messing Steve's palm._

 _But what he didn't aware was that his act had made him clenched on Steve so tightly. Squeezing Steve's big cock inside and that was the limit for this soldier. If Steve didn't careful, he could broke that genius' wrist which he held high above Tony's head as he came._

 _Hard._

 _With more force and shudder body he thrusted hard to releasing his seed and marking Tony from inside. His ass clenched in each time he spurted. Breathing out Tony's name in each time he move. Once, twice, thrice, filling Tony while he emptying himself._

# # #

Okay, _fuck_ , his body felt so painfully ill and his head throbbed like hell. A too familiar feeling he always get after gala and it's not something new for him. But he couldn't help from wonder why was his legs so weak and it's like someone had breaking his entire spine. Mostly his hip bone and –

Oh God.

A mix of weak, disbelieve, proud and cocky breathless laugh escaping Tony's mouth. Who now laying on his back, shielding his eyes from a glint of morning light passing through the window curtain. Still with his giggles Tony moved around burying his face on the hotel's pillow and that was there. That scent was still at there. Their scent from last night was still lingering at every inch of that mattress, of that soft fabric, of his own skin.

The memory of Steve's hand on his skin was enough to warming his body again, let alone he still could felt Steve inside him. Pulling a weak whimper and needy voice out of his desert throat and he couldn't help from shivering lightly as he aware how sticky his lower body was when some of Steve's seed streaming down form his still sore entrance.

How much Steve had filling him last night? The question itself had turned Tony to blush like a virgin. Burying his face even deeper hoping it could wipe away his hot face.

But his ashame replacing by shock when he felt someone weighing the bed. Someone had sat beside him. He reaised his head only to found a breathless gorgeous blue eyes starring back at him. "You stay."

"Well, technically, this is my room."

A pause, a second and Tony's eyes comically rounded, "Fuck, sorry." Tried to ignoring his aching body – which of course he failed – Tony pushed up and slide down from bed. But he stopped when Steve parking his big hand on Tony's hips to stay him still.

Still naked in front of that soldier, with the same hand from last night lingering on top of his hip bone and caresing every curve at there. With the same eyes from last night which now ran all over his body as if Steve tried to mapping him. With the same lips from last night which now landed on his belly. Softly, goshing Tony's skin and force him to hissed.

"Captain –"

" – it's Steve."

Tony gulped. Steve's lips was still on his belly and the feeling was so good he had no gut to shove him away. But it's just one night stand, right? They were not and wouldn't even became a lover. Despite all of their desire of each other, despite all of their dreams and hope and wish, they'll just and always be just a stranger who share a warm night once at a random night of January. "I have to go."

And Steve stop. And Tony mentally cursing from the loss feeling. "Alright, you busy."

It's not that he was busy, he had Pepper, remember? The reason he had to leave – once again he assure – was because it was a one night stand. And as far as he remember, every one night stand always ended up with _alone in the next morning_. So he had to leave. He must leave. Right?

Steve stood up to gather his clothes, Tony's clothes, before helping him getting dressed. And the action had pulling an ache in Tony's chest. Since when was a one night stand became this..., endearing? It's not a sex between affair. They didn't have partner so it wasn't count as cheating. Beside, to became an affair they at least needed love, right? And they weren't in love to each other, they just lusting each other's presences.

Or, were they?

And that's the reason why Tony couldn't help from asking, "Will we met again?"

"I don't know," a sigh escape, "I have to leave tomorrow morning."

Hell, even their conversation sound like they were lover. Tony clenched his fist on Steve's collar and pulled him lower for a kiss. "Then don't go."

"I'm still active."

"Take a liberty."

"I'm their captain."

That's a dead end. Even for Tony's stubborn brain, that's a total dead end. But it was his heart which took it's place to speak up. And Tony knew so much his heart was stupid comparing to his brain. Especially in a condition like this. "Go home with me."

Much for Tony's surprise, instead of sighing or saying something which will hurt his heart, Steve just chuckled then saying, "You aren't going to give up, are you?"

"Not until I win."

"Are you free this night?"

"And let you take my body again only this time you'll leave me in the morning? It's a no, then."

"But what are we? Lover?"

"No." Tony stepped back, escaping from Steve's personal space but still refuse to remove his hand from that wide chest. And happy enough when Steve place his own hand on Tony's already-fully-clothed hips. "We are not. But I wish we are."

"The famous Tony Stark asking me to date him? I'm never this lucky before."

"Or unlucky. Believe me I'm the worst human ever life and I –" and he didn't had a chance to start babling as Steve shutted him with his lips. His delicious, sweet, still swollen lips. "Cheating," he said as soon as he got a chance to talk again.

"I've known you enough I believe I'm lucky."

"Oh, surprise here. But I'm sure you'll regret it."

Steve bend down again to gave him another kiss. Savouring each tastes, Tony's tastes, into his memory from his lips and mouth cave. He already knew the billionare was a stubborn person but he didn't think he would be this stubborn. Seems his life would be more alive if he took this chance, to get Tony and Tony only, all for himself. "I'll take my liberty."

"But you are their captain."

"Don't turn the table on me, Tony."

"Or what?" he said. Half whisper half purr, tracking his hand up on Steve's jaw stroking the strong bone beneath that delicious kissable skin.

"Or I won't sorry for your sore legs."

Tony, a little bit embarrassingly, yelped when big hands found it's way on Tony's bum and grabbed it tight. Pushing his body to reach automatically jumping closer to Steve's which made them _rather accidentally_ rubbing their hips. And the friction was beyond any explanation. Breathless with pant, body already hot from another desire, Tony smirked, "Not enough from last night?"

"Never enough if it's about you."

Didn't need a second thought, and didn't want to lose another chance, Steve moving backward and sat back on that bed. With Tony stradling his hips and their already half hard groin pressing to each other's. No words to be needed. Not when what they thought and what they want were the same entity.

Contrast from their hot, unforgetable last night sex, cloths were still lingering on their body. Feeling the soft fabric brushing their aching skin as Tony grinding on top of Steve and mouth never left each other were enough for both of them to get another ectasy feeling. Shuddering as the climax had been claimed. Again.

Breathless had turned into giggling then turned into soft laugh. Escaping from both of them as their head was still foggy from dancing stars.

It was Tony who made the first move. Pushing his upper body off of Steve's only to sneak another kiss then saying, "You sure about your liberty?"

"One month," his answer was fast and it enough for Tony to believe, "I never use it so I'm sure they'll willing to give me."

"Okay. One month and you'll know who I actually am. I'm not a good man."

"One month and I'll know who you actually are. Which I already know, actually."

"Believe me Steve, I'm not worth it. I'm not worthy for you."

Reaching his hand, Steve caressing the black hair at the nape of Tony's neck. "Every person has their own dark side."

"Even you?"

"I'm human."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: _"The title is a lyrics from_ Enrique Iglesias _' song which called_ Bailamos _."_


End file.
